


Bedtime Routine

by sharleclair



Category: Captain America (Movies), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharleclair/pseuds/sharleclair
Summary: “I’m thinking of cutting it.”“No.”“No?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Dayton White
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Bedtime Routine

Bucky Barnes is pretty comfortable with his long hair, pretty aware of the appeal too considering the looks he gets from the ladies and probably more noticeably, the way Dayton White seems to absently stroke his fingers through it every chance he gets, but it’s the first real night they spend together that puts just how much Dayton likes Bucky’s hair on the radar.

Bucky’s standing in front of the mirror, fingers combing through his hair and the sound of the water still running because there’s no way Dayton was waiting until morning to shower when his boyfriend made _that_ much of a mess of him. It gets Bucky grinning, laughing at his own bad joke that he painted Dayton about as white as his name when the bathroom door opens and Bucky throws his head back, sweeping his hair back off his face and letting it fall all tousled.

“I’m thinking of cutting it.”

“No.”

“No?”

Bucky’s got an eyebrow raised now as he watches Dayton approach, almost like a hunter that’s about to pounce on its prey and with a towel loosely hanging round his hips and the ends of his hair curled with dampness, he’s making Bucky hungry for it too. And just like that, the bedroom’s hot all over again as Dayton stops barely inches away from him, drinking in the sight with this kind of greed that Bucky wishes he’d stop controlling so fucking good.

“I like your hair,” he says it like they’re talking about something simple like breakfast cereal, but his voice’s dropped lower and Bucky’s cock twitches in his boxers. “Exactly like it is. Think it suits you, makes you look so… _pretty_.”

“I think you need to convince me.”

Bucky’s learned real fast that when it comes to a challenge, Dayton _always_ takes the bait but what he’s _not_ prepared for is the sheer fucking _force_ of his fingers fisting in his hair and yanking him forward and Bucky’s surprised gasp is muffled when Dayton kisses him like he’s swallowing him whole, lips slotting over his and licking into his mouth so hungrily it’s like he’s the oxygen he needs to breathe. And just as Bucky’s sighing out in content, Dayton tugs his hair sharply and their kiss is broken with a wet whimper and a flutter of lashes.

“Dayton…”

The next words that fly out of Bucky’s mouth are a garbled mess of curses and breathless moans, knees hitting the floor and Dayton’s fingers tightening in his hair, using the grip to guide his wide open mouth over his half hard cock. And when he groans, cock swelling in Bucky’s mouth, _fuck_ , Bucky’s suddenly _feral_ , sucking noisily and letting Dayton’s dick find home his throat and the only thing that could drive him any crazier, is the harsh pull on his hair and a dirty smirk he can still see through watery eyes.

“Don’t make me cum just yet, sweetheart. ‘M planning on convincing you by getting you on your hands and knees so I can stuff your tight little hole, pull your hair to fuck you off my dick like a pretty whore, how’s that sound?”


End file.
